cheryljokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lake (vampire)
"If you know what I'm capable of, my friend, you will attempt to refrain from being such a dick. Now get out of my sight, you sorry excuse for a ''thing, dead or alive!" '' : - Lake to another vampire Biography Scenario I Lake, born Leighton Ysabeau Quintus, was of Germanic descend, residing in the area which is now modern Norway. She was born in the founding tribes of Scandinavia, and this makes her in actual fact a very ancient being. Back in those days, supernatural beings resides with humans, living with them harmoniously. Leighton's family had roots borne of Fae, and through her father's side, she inherited the incubus gene, making her a succubus, and thus irresistable to all beings. Leighton was beautiful, and everyone fell in love with her. Kings, masters, and powerful people wanted her, but they could never get her for she was out of their reach. Unfortunately for Leighton, the Vampire King of that time, the Original One, or King Vampyr, had other plans. Vampyr had always disregarded Fae nor human rules, and set about doing his own things. Even though he was technically not allowed to changed another Fae, or humans without their permission, Vampyr was desperate to make Leighton his own. He attacked her one day, and promptly changed her into a vampire. After that, he held some form of power over as since he is her maker. From the moment Lake was turned into a vampire, Vampyr had regarded her as his property, proceeding to rape her every night for his own pleasure, and putting her through psychological torture. He taught her nothing but cruelty, and in turn, being a baby vampire then, Lake took on the name Bo, and showed her victims anything but mercy. It was also with this change that Vampyr discovered the potential of turning Fae into vampires, for not only were they stronger than their original counterparts, they were loyal to him through the maker bond. Vampyr harnassed the power to take over the world. Through this making of crossbreed Fae-vampires, Vampyr massacred the remaining Fae, and enslaved humans. To prevent his soldiers from rebelling against him, he had all of them murdered, except for his beloved Leighton, now going by the name Bo (Beau). However, before Vampyr could celebrate, Bo turned against her master and gave him the True Death, tearing his head off and destroying every remaining piece of him. After that, Bo ruled as the the Queen of Vampires, and she was known as Queen Ysabeau, but her rule was short. She ascended the throne so as to create something akin to a parliament, dividing the power among various tribes. After this was done, Bo disappeared from the surface of the Earth. Scenario II Leighton Claire Quinn, or known affectionately by her parents and friends as Lake, is a wonderful, talented, smart and playful teenager. She aced her school subjects, sports, and gets along with everyone. She thought that her life was very normal, and always wished to leave the small town of Lima for big cities as she was quite ambitious. However, just as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for. Lake's family, and town, is anything but normal. Unknown to Lake, her family is actually part of an ancient group of beings, born to hunt vampire as well as other Fae creatures. However, due to the extinction of Fae, only vampires are left, and thus her parents are technically Vampire Hunters. These vampire hunters are blessed with not only superhuman strength to equal vampires, but at the same time, they are immortal, just like their enemies. Lake, on the other hand, unlike her parents and friends, is merely a mortal, and kept in the dark regarding the secrets surrounding her. Her parents were originally infertile, but after a particular mission, the fairy godmother presented the couple a gift, and the gift turned out that Mrs. Quinn became pregnant with Leighton. However, since the fairy godmother was prohibited from making the child immortal just like her parents, Leighton was born a mortal. To allow Leighton to lead a normal life and away from all the supernatural stuff surrounding the hunting tribe, her parents quit the tribe temporarily, and moved to Lima from Mystic Falls to raise Leighton. However, they could not stay away for long as a new breed of dangerous vampires overran the states in an attempt to take over the country. Their tribe was working alongside a bunch of vampires, and despite the vampires' warning, the brash leader of the tribe, Russell Fabray, ordered an attack on the rogues they came across. Angered, the leader of the convenent of rogues took an underhanded path, choosing to attack the sole human of the trube, Leighton, and turned her into a vampire as revenge. It was from then, as Leighton emerged from her grave, that she came into the world of supernatural creatures. And she also achieved immortality. Story Scenario I After stepping down as Queen Ysabeau, she took back the name Leighton and called herself Lake, choosing to travel the world and enjoys the wonders that she missed while being under the control of her former Maker. At the same time, Lake was thankful, for without the powers she possess now, she would have never been able to travel, just as she was doing. Her name lived down the years, and people learned to fear Bo, the former Queen of Vampires, and also one of the few who killed her Maker. She gained further notoriety of possessing both Fae and Vampire powers, since she was originally a Fae, and also that she had enough power to kill the Original. In fact, she is regarded somewhat of a legend by the existing vampires and is both feared and respected. After hearing about Sookie Stackhouse, Lake was intrigued and thus decided to pay Bon Temps, Louisiana, a visit. After some observation and also from her ancient and vast knowledge of the Fae, Lake determined that Sookie is in fact a fairy, and stayed by her side to act as something akin to a protector. Having been unwillingly part of the group which exterminated Fae from Earth, Lake wishes to contribute in anyway to have the Fae flourish again. "Do you know that a simple cross on your neck tells me a lot of things? For starters, you being a worshipper of the Catholic faith means that you are born after Jesus. And guess what, fucker? '''I am older than your God'!''" Scenario II Powers and Abilities Category:True Blood (cheryljoker)